


Кровь, пот и секс

by Aloniana



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood Drinking, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloniana/pseuds/Aloniana
Summary: Неро боится ранить Ви. Тот с такой позицией совершенно не согласен.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 9





	Кровь, пот и секс

**Author's Note:**

> Ахтунг! Планировалось простенькое пвп, вышли драма и переживания с минимумом того, ради чего писалось.

Ви ненавидел кровь. Свою кровь. Это досталось ему от Вергилия. Кровь означает, что ты слаб. Что ты пропустил удар, не смог увернуться, оказался недостаточно хорош. 

Ви обожал кровь. Чужую. Это значит, что враг слабее, что он проиграл, что он подчинился твоей силе. Твоей воле. 

Это что-то едва ли не на уровне инстинктов - настолько вбилось в саму суть. Их суть, обоих, и Ви, и Вергилия. Даже несмотря на то, что у людей не бывает инстинктов. У демонов - да. А вот что насчет людей, что когда-то были частью полудемонов? А у тех, в ком течет кровь демонов, но кто, по ощущениям, слишком человечен? Изучить невозможно - слишком малая выборка. А ставить эксперименты сложно, когда один из важнейших элементов упорно не согласен в этих экспериментах участвовать. 

На самом деле, Ви завидовал. Завидовал своей полной версии и уже-не-брату. 

Началось все с того, что в один день все агенство было обнаружено в жутком состоянии. Кровь была по всему холлу, много крови. Она заливала и пол, и стены, капала со стола и лестницы, вела наверх, на второй этаж, к спальням. Ее тяжелый металлический запах перебивал все другие, и Неро тогда в ужасе рванул в комнату близнецов, не обращая внимания на то, как некоторые, еще не подсохшие, лужицы, хлюпали под ногами. 

Ви правда пытался остановить неразумного мальчишку, но тот был быстрее (чертовы демонические гены), потому пришлось уже после оттаскивать покрасневшего до корней волос Неро от двери. 

Да, в комнате, вцепившись друг в друга, на развороченной и разодранной кровати, все в крови, лежали Вергилий и Данте. Полностью голые. С очень явными белесыми следами на коже. Там запах крови был немного слабее, и он позволял почувствовать это будоражащее сочетание запахов. Кровь, пот и секс. 

Тогда Ви пришлось успокаивать Неро нежностью и мягкостью на каких-то очередных руинах, которыми все еще полнился Редгрейв. И при этом скрывать собственную реакцию на произошедшее. Благо, вернулись они уже в полностью (насколько это было возможно) чистое агентство. Да и вообще, такого больше не повторялось, Вергилий с Данте всегда уходили куда-то, и возвращались уже неся на себе эти запахи. 

Неро еще какое-то время дергался, но неизменно довольная морда младшего близнеца и спокойная, расслабленная - старшего постепенно заставили привыкнуть и смириться. Но не убрать реакцию совсем, конечно же.

Вот именно с того момента Ви начал завидовать. И неимоверно завидовал до сих пор. Потому что его зацепила эта идея. Он осознал, что кровь может _возбуждать_. Что когда вы доверяете друг другу, когда вы любите, она становится лишь очередным доказательством полного доверия. И рядом с Неро он просто готов был лезть на стену. 

Нет, этот парень был очень страстным и готовым на эксперименты, он позволял Ви практически что угодно, буквально топил в своей любви, но... Он так трясся за безопасность хрупкого человеческого тельца, что даже сжать чуть крепче боялся. И извинялся за каждый синяк на светлой, больше не покрытой татуировками коже. 

Просьбы, уговоры и мольбы не действовали. И Ви бы успокоился, правда, затолкал бы свои "больные" фантазии куда подальше и наслаждался тем, что уже есть, но... Он знал, что Неро тоже этого хотел. И это не разыгравшееся на фоне острого эгоизма воображение, нет. Он видел, как сильно возлюбленный сдерживал себя, видел, как поблескивали в глазах искры триггера, как кое-где проступала демоническая кожа, как оргазмы все больше выматывали, как Неро все больше приходилось сдерживать себя. Сердце от этого болезненно сжималось, и после очередного такого раза, когда на дне родных голубых глаз снова запряталась тщательно скрываемая измученность, Ви решился. Это не могло так продолжаться.

Придумать, как начать, было несложно. Даже шанс попался самый что ни на есть прекрасный: Вергилий и Данте уехали на неделю выполнять запутанный интересный заказ (другие и не брали). Сложнее было продолжить. Так, чтобы не сделать только хуже.

Как только плотная ткань укрыла глаза Неро, а повязка крепко закрепилась на затылке, Ви позволил сменить игривую маску на свои настоящие эмоции. Конечно, он волновался. Под кожей будто бегали тысячи, миллионы мерзких мелких букашек, кончики пальцев едва заметно подрагивали, сердце с трудом удерживало близкий к нормальному ритм. Вот, на кровати лежал прекрасный парень, молодой мужчина, мышцы перекатывались под кожей привязанных к специальному кольцу в стене рук. Пока что неяркие пятна румянца выдавали легкое возбуждение, как и предвкушающе проскользнувший меж губ язык. 

Вина ворочалась внутри, и Ви уже почти готов был отказаться от своих планов. Это ведь так просто. Приласкать как обычно, отдаться мягкой, сдержанной страсти. Но - перед глазами снова возникли картинки чужой глубокой измученности и неудовлетворенности - он должен был.

Специально подготовленный айкути легко выскользнул из ножен. Совсем короткий нож, чем-то похожий на "младшего брата" Ямато (с очень похожими рукоятью и ножнами), исписанный различными рунами. Обычно он использовался как средство самозащиты (едва ли не единственное, что вообще осталось человеку, потерявшему свои кошмары), но теперь ему отводилась совсем другая роль. Ви перекинул ногу через голый торс замершего в ожидании Неро, закусил губу и, сдержав тяжелый выдох, надавил клинком на подушечку большого пальца.

Еще до того, как на коже выступила капелька крови, тело под Ви резко вспыхнуло, едва не уйдя в триггер, а Неро тут же завозился, дрогнув. 

\- Кровь?.. Нет, пожалуйста, Ви, не надо, - все внутренности будто ухнули в пропасть от того, насколько отчаянным и умоляющим был голос. - Пожалуйста, Ви, я не выдержу, я наврежу, я...

Айкути едва не улетел куда-то в другой конец комнаты (благо, выдержки хватило, чтобы быстро убрать его обратно в ножны на поясе), и Ви, слизнув кровь с пальца, тут же обхватил искривившееся в страдании лицо. 

\- Тише, тише, Неро, все в порядке, - но это не успокоило тихий скулеж, пришлось сорвать ткань с глаз Неро... 

Черт возьми, в них стояли _слезы_. Которые уж никак не вязались с яркими желто-оранжевыми радужками и вертикальными зрачками. Единственная часть, что не выдержала натиска и все же обратилась. И вот что ему, черт возьми, делать?! Испуганная дрожь теперь была во всем теле, у обоих, даже крохи возбуждения стерло, будто их и не было. Ви начал покрывать мягкими поцелуями лицо, ловя стекающие соленые слезы, и корил себя за то, что вообще вздумал сделать это все _так_. Что решил за них обоих, сдался на неудачных переговорах - и решил действовать самостоятельно, без разрешения, без предупреждения. Что предал безоговорочное доверие.

\- Прости, прости, - тихо шептал он между поцелуями, пытаясь хоть как-то успокоить. И ведь Неро до сих пор не вырвался, хотя мог, и это только сильнее резало по живому. Даже в такой ситуации тот все еще готов был подчиниться, несмотря на собственное полное несогласие - и все потому, что у них был уговор: сегодня решает Ви. 

Постепенно эмоции немного утихли, Неро перестало трясти и даже глаза уже были человеческие, но выражение лица все еще было на грани с отчаянием. 

\- Ви, я не могу. Просто не могу позволить себе навредить. Ты же знаешь. Мы это обсуждали, - несмотря на слова, никакого обвинения в хриплом от переживаний голосе не было. И взгляд такой, словно у побитой собаки, прямо в душу. 

\- Знаю. Знаю, Неро, просто... - Ви длинно выдохнул и потер уже свое лицо ладонями, пытаясь хоть как-то прийти в себя. В какой-то момент он буквально сел на чужой живот, и даже этого не заметил. - Я вижу, что тебе этого не хватает. Твой демон заперт внутри, ты сдерживаешь его желания, это изматывает тебя. Ты все равно когда-то сорвешься, поверь мне. Впадешь в безумие. И вот тогда ты не сможешь контролировать вообще ничего. 

\- Но я и сейчас не смогу, - возражает, скорбно сведя брови на переносице. - Если... Если я почувствую, что начну сходить с ума, я просто уйду. Уеду далеко, сделаю что угодно, но я никогда не смогу ранить тебя, Ви. Даже не проси. 

Ребенок. Какой же он все-таки ребенок. Наивный, совсем не знакомый с настоящей демонической сущностью. Незрелый. Ви мягко провел пальцами под глазами Неро и грустно улыбнулся. Это не плохо, конечно, научится еще, привыкнет. Просто он слишком человечный, слишком эмоциональный для этого всего, слишком заботливый. Но это упрямое избегание почему-то очень напомнило Данте в молодости. 

\- Это помогло бы, если бы мы ни разу не были вместе, - с легкой печалью начал Ви. - Твоего демона будет тянуть ко мне, он захочет получить свое. И вот тогда уже никто не знает, как он себя поведет.

Неро совсем сник, зажмурился, откинул голову и сжал губы так, что те побелели. Неужели обвинил себя? Но ведь он совсем ничего об этом не знал, не мог знать. И при этом жутко боялся последствий. Погодите-ка...

\- Ты боишься, что сделаешь со мной то же, что Данте и Вергилий друг с другом? - предположил Ви, и судя по распахнувшимся в удивлении глазам, попал в точку. Навалившееся облегчение сорвало с губ короткий смешок. Господи, как он мог не догадаться? Теперь все встало на свои места. И уж с этим бороться проще, чем с необъяснимым страхом. Неро напряженно уставился, логично не понимая, что произошло. - Неро, - голос стал совсем ласковым, Ви улыбнулся мягко уголком губ и ими же коснулся щеки. - Знаешь, сколько лет они держали себя в узде? Сколько лет их демоны жаждали близости друг с другом? К тому же, они не просто оба полудемоны, они близнецы, они равны, для них это не только необходимость, но и сладкая прелюдия. Это не наш случай. 

Лицо Неро тут же скривилось - он явно не желал слышать такие подробности о личной жизни отца и дяди. Зато это немного отвлекло его от главной проблемы. Ненадолго. 

\- Откуда ты знаешь, что у нас будет иначе?

\- Потому что ты другой, - просто пожал плечами Ви и провел руками ниже, огладил шею, плечи, легко царапнул ключицы. - Ты любишь совсем иначе. Ты заботишься, ты волнуешься. Демон - это не какая-то темная часть тебя, Неро. Это твое продолжение. Просто представь, если бы кто-то захватил твое тело и занялся бы со мной сексом, оставив тебя наблюдать, - плотная кожа, связывавшая руки Неро, тут же заскрипела от резко напрягшихся мышц, глаза ревностно вспыхнули желтым, но тут же потухли. - То-то же. Твой демон совсем молодой, моложе тебя. Твоя сила дремала довольно долго, и вам нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть. Чтобы стать одним целым. Целая часть тебя вынуждена терпеть в одиночестве, пока ты наслаждаешься жизнью. Конечно, ее терпение скоро закончится. Уж учитывая твой характер, терпеть годами она не сможет. Давай, Неро. Расслабься. Хоть немного. Я не прошу тебя отбрасывать контроль полностью. Просто позволь себе побыть _собой_ , а не человеком. 

Все время этой длинной тирады Ви медленно приближался, и теперь уткнулся лбом в лоб. Неро зажмурился, раздумывая, и торопить его никто не будет. Все еще была возможность отказаться. Вот только ставки были высоки. Не целое человечество, конечно, но кого оно волнует, когда на кону стоит счастье, одно на двоих?

\- Ладно, - через несколько минут молчания все же выдал Неро и поцеловал возлюбленного. Ласково, медленно, так, будто больше возможности у него не будет. А когда отстранился, лицо его было таким серьезным, будто он собирался как минимум снова подраться с сыновьями Спарды, не меньше. - Что... Что мне делать?

\- Ничего такого. Просто расслабься и получай удовольствие. А когда почувствуешь, что тебе захочется чего-то еще, не сдерживай себя. 

И Ви начал с того, к чему они уже привыкли. Легким предварительным ласкам. Неро всегда заводился еще до того, как они начинали, но ему всегда нравилось довести возбуждение до более острой стадии. Наверное, он специально делал так, потому что кончить обычным образом уже не получалось.

В любом случае, сейчас они оба были, мягко говоря, немного не в том настроении. Это надо было исправить. 

Короткий чмок в губы - и сразу Ви перешел на шею, прихватил кожу губами, лизнул. Руки тоже ожили, спустились к груди, проследили рельеф мышц, задели соски. Пришлось сместиться и пересесть на бедра, чтобы провести пальцами по чувствительным бокам, едва ощутимо царапая. Зато в награду тут же послышался резкий выдох. Ви довольно хмыкнул прямо в чужую горячую кожу. Неро всегда был горячее, и нагревался, в общем-то, легко. Особенно когда в теле появлялось возбуждение. 

Пришлось для удобства упереться одной рукой в постель, но даже оставшегося Ви хватит. Потому что он прижался пахом к паху, вторая ладонь продолжила поглаживать и царапать бок, периодически задевая резинку домашних штанов, а губы сжались на соске. Вся мощная грудь содрогалась от сильных толчков сердца, живот под периодически захаживающими туда пальцами поджимался и гулял вверх-вниз волнами от дыхания. С таким чувственным и отзывчивым партнером очень легко следить за его состоянием. Напряжение все еще было, оно никуда не денется, пока они не попробуют достаточно раз, чтобы убедить Неро, что все в порядке, что это безопасно. Но при этом возбуждение постепенно проявлялось тоже, штаны натягивались от медленно наливающегося кровью члена. Отлично. 

Ви планомерно заставлял тело под ним расслабиться, срывал с чужих губ тихие выдохи на грани стона. Зубы сжимались на соске и оттягивали его так, как Неро любил, пальцы гуляли от живота к внутренней стороне бедер и обратно, совсем легонько проскальзывая по паху. Пришлось, конечно, привстать для этого, но такая мелочь ни на йоту не уменьшила получаемое удовольствие. И только когда они оба дошли до нужного состояния, когда собственные обтягивающие штаны стали болезненно тесными, Ви расстегнул свои и стянул чужие, чтобы их члены, наконец, соприкоснулись. В этот же момент сверху раздался жалобный стон.

\- Ви... - голос Неро взволнованный, немного напуганный, едва ли не скулящий. 

\- Шш, все в порядке. Помнишь, Неро? Расслабься, - Ви перешел обратно, прижался грудью к груди, мягко обхватил чужую щеку и погладил. - Отпускай себя. Потихоньку, - брови взволнованно сошлись на переносице, Неро снова напрягся. Ну что ж такое... Уверенный и мягкий взгляд зеленых глаз столкнулся со все еще напуганным взглядом голубых. - Давай, Неро. Все будет в порядке. Верь мне. 

Несколько мгновений сомнений, и Неро перетек в полуформу: кожа кое-где покрылась демонической чешуей и наростами, глаза снова вспыхнули оранжевым, а зубы заострились. Лицо тут же вжалось в плечо, рот приоткрылся, по коже прошелся обжигающе горячий язык, клыки прижались, пока что не раня. Раздался еще один звук - тихий и просящий, уже не совсем человеческий, со звериными нотками. 

\- Подожди, не кусай, - так же тихо попросил Ви, на что получил какой-то еще более жалобный звук. - Сейчас, сейчас, погоди...

Он как можно мягче отстранил жаждущий рот Неро (усиленно стараясь не замечать боль в оранжевых глазах), вытянул айкути из ножен и глубоко вздохнул. Нужно быть максимально осторожным. Если он перережет себе связки или артерии, заживать это все будет очень долго - в лучшем случае. В худшем... Он просто очень драматично истечет кровью прямо в руках любимого. У которого, кстати, проявились призрачные лапы-крылья, пока что послушно держащиеся за все то же кольцо в стене. И так же, как и руки, они мелко подрагивали. 

Идеально наточенный нож легко вошел в кожу, почти безболезненно - настолько острый. Ви провел несколько коротких поперечных порезов, чтобы Неро было удобнее, вернул айкути обратно в ножны и отклонил голову. Кожа тут же натянулась, раны раскрылись и одновременно с потекшей кровью Ви хрипло выдохнул:

\- Давай. 

Горячий рот моментально вернулся, язык вылавливал каждую каплю, царапал ранки своим шершавым рельефом, и чем больше крови выступало, тем громче урчал счастливый Неро. Ощущение было, конечно, не самое приятное - все же каждое движение приносило острую, хоть и несильную, боль - но Ви готовился к этому и вполне готов был терпеть столько, сколько необходимо. К тому же, запах собственной крови будоражил, и вот это уже разносило по телу какое-то извращенное удовлетворение. Вместе с самим фактом, что Неро сейчас было хорошо, что он, наконец, получал то, что ему было так необходимо, это создавало просто прекрасную смесь. Так что да, оно определенно стоило того. 

В какой-то момент Ви протиснул освободившуюся руку меж их телами и огладил головки прижатых друг к другу членов. В его руку тут же толкнулись, Неро дрогнул и с утробным низким стоном едва не впился в шею, но, видимо, вовремя сдержался - клыки лишь оцарапали кожу. Не говоря ни слова (вряд ли, впрочем, это было бы сейчас возможно) он отпустил одну из лап и, кое-как вывернув плечо, провел по нему когтем, разрывая собственную плоть. Ви не нужно было спрашивать, он сам все понял, прижался губами к ране...

И первая же капля мощно тряхнула все тело, настолько много жизни и энергии было в этой крови. Возбуждение, до этого тлевшее внутри, резко вспыхнуло и окатило каждую клеточку ярким удовольствием. С губ сам по себе сорвался стон, Ви жадно вцепился в кожу вокруг раны зубами, стараясь получить еще, прикрыл глаза от наслаждения... Но вынужден был прерваться, когда прямо на ухо заурчали расстроенно и просяще. Снова. Только тогда он заметил, что раны на собственном плече зажили. Неужели это кровь Неро на него так подействовала?

Пришлось с большим трудом оторваться от такой невообразимо вкусной, оживляющей раны, чтобы хрипло, на грани человеческих возможностей, прорычать:

\- Кусай. 

В этот самый момент Неро издал что-то среднее между воем и скулежом, широко провел языком по коже, примеряясь, и впился острыми как бритва клыками в нежную человеческую кожу. Вспыхнула сильная, яркая боль, вслед за ней - не менее яркое удовольствие, Ви даже не успел прижаться обратно: их обоих толкнуло в совершенно неожиданный и внезапный оргазм. 

Сознание возвращалось постепенно. Сначала пришло ощущение чего-то горячего, что буквально укрыло его со всех сторон. Потом - руки, нежно перебиравшей волосы. Тогда же пришла и сладкая истома. Тело буквально вибрировало энергией и расслабленностью одновременно. 

А потом Ви вспомнил, что произошло. И вскинулся, чтобы проверить, как там Неро. Но мог и не проверять: лицо того было довольным и спокойным, на все еще измазанных в крови губах гуляла счастливая улыбка, а глаза все еще были мутными от недавнего оргазма. 

\- Ты в порядке? - на всякий случай спросил Ви и коснулся руками чужих щек. Он явно потерял сознание на какое-то время, и Неро это должно было насторожить... По крайней мере, обычно он на подобное реагировал очень эмоционально. А сейчас слишком спокоен, подозрительно спокоен. 

\- Я чувствую тебя, - мягким, каким-то мечтательным тоном произнес Неро и соскользнул ладонью с волос ниже, убрал от лица белые длинные локоны, погладил большим пальцем скулу. - Я чувствую... Будто ты часть меня. 

Рука скользнула дальше, коснулась места, где совсем недавно крепкая хватка зубов, по ощущениям, хотела отгрызть кусочек. Но это не принесло боли, совсем. Значит, рана уже зажила. 

Стоп. Руки Неро были связаны... Ви поднял взгляд на кольцо - и увидел оборванные куски черной кожи. 

\- Прости. Я... Не сдержался, когда... Ну...

\- Кончил, - прервал Ви смущенные попытки партнера сказать такое ужасное (ужаснее некуда!) слово. И как только вообще этот парень умудрялся сочетать в себе страсть, готовность экспериментировать и почти невинность, что не позволяла ему произносить всякого рода пошлости? - Не волнуйся, - легкий короткий поцелуй в губы, вроде, немного успокоил. 

\- Мне так хорошо, Ви... Так хорошо... - Неро прикрыл глаза, и лицо его приняло вовсе блаженный вид. - Прости, что не доверял тебе. Ты был прав. Мне это было необходимо. Когда я почувствовал, что демон прорывается наружу, я подумал, что все кончится. Что... Я просто убью тебя случайно. Но потом я, как ты и сказал, расслабился, - глаза открылись, и с голубым теперь спокойно соседствовали сполохи оранжевого. - И, знаешь, я понял, _почувствовал_ , что не смогу навредить тебе. Чисто физически. Но демон лучше чувствует твое состояние. Даже сейчас я знаю, что тебе хорошо, что тебе ничего не грозит. А когда я напоил тебя своей кровью, когда ты позволил мне самому укусить, отведать твоей полноценно, когда ты _доверил_ ее мне... Мне показалось, что я взорвусь от счастья. Спасибо.

Ладно, такого Ви, признаться, не ожидал. Да, он знал, что Неро полегчает, но чтобы это вызвало настолько яркие эмоции... Чтобы это вызвало настолько яркие эмоции _у них обоих_... Неожиданно. Но, пожалуй, ничего лучше с ними пока не происходило. 

Ви утянул своего персонального демона в глубокий ленивый поцелуй и решил, что им определенно нужно будет повторить. И не раз, не два - намного, намного больше. Раз уж они оба подпитывались друг от друга силами, а у Неро, с его демонической наследственностью, выносливость была на порядок выше... Почему бы, наконец, не сделать все так, как им обоим давно хотелось? Тем более, на второй раз оргазм не должен был прийти так скоро. И в этот раз Неро должен быть сверху. Во всех смыслах. 

Когда Вергилий и Данте вернулись в агентство, первый тут же поджал губы и фыркнул, стараясь сбить тяжелый, плотный запах, что так раздражал чуткий нюх. А второй широко улыбнулся и, выдав смешок, с откровенной насмешкой хлопнул брата по плечу. 

\- Да ладно тебе, Верг. Порадовался бы за сына. 

Они оба прекрасно чувствовали это. То, что когда-то точно так же взбудоражило их самих, да и будоражило до сих пор, хоть немного меньше.

Кровь, пот и секс. 


End file.
